<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright by VictoriaGrimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484367">kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/pseuds/VictoriaGrimes'>VictoriaGrimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of us, intertwined [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/pseuds/VictoriaGrimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cersei's face was glowing, with her head high and her golden curls, cascading in her back, free from the braid she was often wearing lately. She had that smile he would recognize anywhere. A smile, as bright as the sun, that she wore each time she carried his child. Oh. His eyes drifted to her body where she had laid a protective hand on her belly, her thumb stroking softly the pink fabric of her dress.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cersei wasn't sick, she wasn't dying, and she didn't need to tell him the words. He knew.</em>
</p>
<p>Or; as their lives go on in Pentos, Cersei shares some unexpected good news with Jaime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of us, intertwined [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello loves! First of all, with everything happening right now, I hope wherever you are that you and your loved ones are safe. I'm sending you a lot of love from France. &lt;3</p>
<p>Second of all, this is a little prequel to the fic I posted some months ago already. You don't have to read that first fic to enjoy that one. I only mention Myra, the character I created, once or twice here but it shouldn't bother you to get who she is. I'm considering turning these fics into a series, I'm not sure yet, but I have tons of ideas in my mind. I'm also less anxious than the last time that I posted but well, it's still here. Guess I'll always be nervous one way or another.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>And last, thank you so much to Jules aka lannisqueen for correcting the typos, for supporting me and listening to me. Honestly, I'm not sure I could thank you enough for this. &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A drop of water landed on Jaime's cheek as he stepped outside the tower of the city guards. He was more than grateful his shift was over, he couldn't bear the other men and their insignifiant small talk anymore and mostly, he wanted to go back home. Go back to Cersei and Joanna. He wanted to know what the maester had told his sister. The thought had been consuming him the whole day.</p>
<p>He brushed the tear from his face and looked up at the sky. Dark, grey. Pentos was usually warm and sunny, with a gentle breeze in the evening. He had grown fond of the city, it reminded him of Casterly Rock sometimes, but not today. Today, the weather seemed to match his thoughts. A storm had been brewing since this morning and deep down, he hoped it wasn't a bad sign.</p>
<p>Another raindrop splashed on his forehead as Jaime made his way down the streets. Women were already urging children inside, men locked their doors. He heard the local innkeeper at the corner yelling "<em>We are closed!</em>" with her strident voice. His eyes narrowed, and he saw her pushing an astonished old man in the middle of the little alley. Jaime ignored them, nothing different from what he was seeing everyday. He pressed his steps. With some luck, he would be home before the rain would start to fall.</p>
<p>The few days after they settled here were still a blur for him. He could remember the maester patching him up and saying he had been lucky. He could recall when they sold the gold they had - his hand, her lion shaped necklace and her rings, Cersei had hated it - to gain some coins, and the way the buyer glared at them, how a shiver ran down his spine at the thought he found out who they were. He could remember staying in that inn with that small and uncomfortable bed before buying their house.</p>
<p>He had asked Cersei to marry him, again, after that, and she pushed the idea away. She wanted him to heal before thinking about their next move in this unknown place. "<em>Later,</em>" she said, but he didn't lose hope. He noticed the smile that flickered across her face when he proposed and it wasn't a <em>no</em>, so he waited. Patiently. Maybe they needed time to heal too. Some truths were still left unspoken.</p>
<p>The way she focused on his recovery drove him mad after a fortnight. She barely talked about anything else, worrying constantly about his wounds, and when he mentioned it one night, they started arguing. Over Euron Greyjoy. Over what happened in the North. Over the fact she had threatened to kill him and the fact he left. And Cersei snapped, lips trembling. "<em>I won't lose you again.</em>" The words hung in the air. A confession, an apology somehow, and he understood. Fearing for the life of the other made them realize the mistakes they did, the way they hurt each other in the past, didn't matter in the end.</p>
<p>Cersei's moans from that night, her shivers under his hand, each thrust promising they would do better here, they won't be apart again, and how she whispered "<em>I love you. I love you. I love you.</em>" remained etched in his memory. When they woke up in the morning, he asked her once again, his hand resting on her growing belly as Joanna kicked lightly against his fingers. <em>Marry me?</em> This time, she replied without hesitation the word he had always dreamed of. <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p>The look on the septon's face when they urged him to marry them was still amusing to him. The man accepted after they paid him with what was left from the sale of his golden hand, and he kept blatantly eyeing at Cersei's bump, impossible to be hidden anymore under her white grown, during the whole ceremony. They didn't dare to share their family name, they had no coat and no witness. It was only the two of them. Cersei and Jaime. Jaime and Cersei. As it was meant to be. Cersei was his, and the vows he pronounced that day had more value than any other oaths he swore before. Together. They belonged together, and not even the Gods would bat an eye.</p>
<p>And now… Now, Cersei was sick. They tasted the safety and the peace they always craved here, they built a new life, and it was about to be taken away from them. A cruel jape.</p>
<p>The thought something was slowly killing her had been lingering in his mind for days, and when they agreed last night she should see a maester in the morning, it somehow soothed his fear, but not enough. Jaime was still worried. The dread feeling in his guts never left him since he kissed her goodbye this morning.</p>
<p>He had wanted to come with her of course, wanted to skip his work, but Cersei assured him she would be fine on her own. She would leave Joanna under Myra's care for the time being and then, they would have an answer. "<em>And we need this money,<em>" she added, as a matter of fact. She had been right about that, and he complied.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime exited the heart of the city. The voices of the common folk vanished behind him, replaced soon by the sound of the sea furiously crashing on the shore, and beyond; Westeros.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He wished sometimes their brother would visit them, would meet their daughter. Everyone seemed to believe they were dead from what they heard, but coming here without reason would probably raise suspicions. The letters and gifts, mostly books for Joanna or gold, Tyrion sent them were already enough to spark rumors. He never mentioned how he found them, but Jaime suspected the Stark boy had something to do with that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His first letter, a package containing a hand carved in wood with a simple note, arrived shortly after Joanna's birth. "<em>For the stupidest Lannister</em>," it had said, as a reminder of their last conversation, and Cersei's laugh filled their house. They replied, informing Tyrion that the three of them were well and safe, and they kept corresponding that way from time to time. They didn’t answer his last letter yet, they had hoped Cersei would get better first.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>She will</em>, Jaime tried to reassure himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He caught a glimpse of their house: small and plain, and yet, full of good memories. Joanna loved the garden, with the flowers blooming all over the place, and the orange tree where she would sit under its shadow to watch Cersei struggling with the plants she had tried to grow out. He could picture them giggling during the warmest days, Cersei's mane shining in the sunlight, tendrils dancing around her pretty face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime hurried as the rain, thin and warn, began to fall in earnest now. His heart pounded in his chest. Cersei's voice flooded his mind, and all her words sounded deadly, distraught. His throat went dry.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Passing the fence, he jogged down the little path leading to the house, climbed the two steps and rushed inside. He locked the door behind him, cursing the fucking weather under his breath. Jaime shook his head, trying to get rid of the droplets that had infiltrated his hair. He wiped the water on his face with his good hand, and he cast an unsurprised glance at the empty kitchen around him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei would always welcome him by pressing a light kiss on his lips when he came back, and Joanna would run in his arms before he even had the time to catch his breath, asking for a hug, but that little ritual had changed those last few days. More than once, he found his sister asleep in their bed, exhaustion knocking her off, their daughter snuggled against her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The heavy smell of spices mingled with orange and honey reached his nose. He noticed the cooking pot resting on the dying fire in the small chimney, and he easily guessed what was stewing inside. Duck, bathed in butter and citrus and peppered with salt and ginger roots. One of the easiest Pentoshi recipes, even if Cersei had never truly followed the instructions. Jaime snorted for one second. After all those years, they were still terrible at this; cooking. At least, Cersei was better than him, and the pleasant scent soothed somewhat his nerves.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Not without difficulty, he peeled off the leather jacket from his shoulder. He laid it on the back of one of the chair and...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Jaime," Cersei called. She startled him, despite her voice no louder than a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He held his breath, bracing himself for the worst. He looked up at his sister, standing here in the middle of the room. She was as beautiful as ever, and if he wasn't already in love, he would fall for her once again in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei's face was glowing, with her head high and her golden curls, cascading in her back, free from the braid she was often wearing lately. She had that smile he would recognize anywhere. A smile, as bright as the sun, that she wore each time she carried his child. <em>Oh.</em> His eyes drifted to her body where she had laid a protective hand on her belly, her thumb stroking softly the pink fabric of her dress.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei wasn't sick, she wasn't dying, and she didn't need to tell him the words. He knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His mouth twisted into a smirk, and Jaime strode towards her, his legs almost shaking of relief beneath him. He grabbed her by the waist and captured her lips. The sweet lavender tickled his senses. Cersei melted against him, and he could feel her smile growing wider. Her hands cupped his face, fingers softly brushing his jaw, before moving to the nape of his neck. She clawed her nails into his skin, pulling him closer, almost as if they could become one. A whimper escaped her throat as her lips parted, and he kissed her until they were left breathless. Until they gasped for air. Their foreheads collapsed against each other, hearts beating in unison.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" he asked, once he recovered his breath. A stupid question, really, because everything made sense now. Why any food made her ill, why she was exceptionally tired...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei lifted her chin, gingerly shaking her head, and he noticed the joyful tears filling her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"The maester confirmed it," she said. "I'm fine, we are both fine and it's silly, I should have known," she almost chuckled over her words. "I should have known the signs…"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter," Jaime cut, laying his good hand on her face, his thumb lightly swiping across her cheekbone. It was better than they expected, better than they hoped, and he suddenly wondered where their daughter was. Surely, she wasn't that far; where Cersei went, Joanna would follow. "Does Joanna know?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"No, I was waiting for you," his sister replied, leaning her cheek against his palm. "I thought we could tell her after dinner."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime gave her a quick nod. "She is going to be happy."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They both knew Joanna wanted a little brother. She had begged them to grant her wish more than once, and even if another little lion running down their house was still a possibility, it never happened. Until now.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"And you?" Cersei asked, her eyes locked on his. "Are you happy?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Papa!" a small voice screamed. <em>Joanna.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Their little bundle of joy raced down between their legs, her blonde locks flying around her cheeks and her smile matching her mother's, thrilled to greet him. She stretched her arms out towards him, pleading to hold her, and bounced on her feet with impatience. Cersei disentangled herself to let him catch their daughter, and once she was safely settled in his arms, Joanna nuzzled her little face in the crook of his neck, mumbling she had missed him. His heart swelled.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You don't know me</em>," Myrcella had told him once, and she had been right. He didn't know their children. He could watch Cersei's belly grow, could even feel them move under his fingertips during their secret trysts, and he could be with her in the birthing room, but it was better if he didn't get too close to them. It was for their safety. Maybe he didn't mind that much back then. He could remember the slight pang of jealousy he felt when Joffrey was still an infant, taking his sister's attention away from him. But they grew. Things changed. Joffrey died. And then, when Myrcella told him she knew the truth, when he finally got that chance to hold her on that boat, Jaime tasted the joy of fatherhood for himself only to have that little spark of hope stripped away from him the next minute. Their sweet girl died in his arms because he hadn't been able to keep her safe. He failed her as much as he failed Joffrey and Tommen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joanna… Joanna, he won't fail her. She was part of the reason he and Cersei promised they would do better here. They wouldn't make the same mistakes. Before Joanna drew her first breath, he swore to protect her. Jaime intended to keep that promise. From the moment that he held that fragile tiny creature swaddled in her blanket, between his arms, with her skin still reddish from the childbirth, only asking to be loved, Joanna captured a part of his heart he didn't know that existed, and she never released her grip.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had been afraid to hurt her at first, drop her even, and yet, Jaime couldn't take his eyes away from her, mesmerised by the fact they made something so pure and innocent. And this time, he knew his child. He knew Joanna's favorite color and how much she loved the sea. He knew the way she pursed her lips when she was thoughtful or the way she furrowed her brows when she was worried. He knew the words she needed to hear when she had needed to be comforted, and he knew how she could be as reckless as he was sometimes. He knew her worst fears and all the little things that made her jiggle with happiness. He could recall her first word and how she fell that time she had tried to make her first steps. He knew all of that. She was his. She had always been his, from the moment Cersei told him she was pregnant, no one could take away from him the love and pride he felt since that day, and he would always cherish the chance to hold her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I missed you too," he replied, before pressing his lips on the top of her head. "And I bet you annoyed Myra a lot this morning."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joanna stirred to look at him. An amused glint flashed in her eyes. "Nooo," she protested. He had a hard time believing that. "She stayed with me and she helped me to catch the cat," she explained cheerfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The damn cat… She was obsessed with that beast that she was seeing every morning. She ran after it more than once to the point of bruising her knees, and yet, a part of him was relieved their neighbour found a way to keep her busy. "Did you get him?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head, sadly, but her face turned quickly into a serious grin he knew all too well. "The maester said Mama is fine," Joanna announced, and her mouth curled up.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I know, she told me."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her smile faded, visibly disappointed she wasn't the one telling him the good news. He knew she had been worried as much as he had. Joanna had kept asking why Cersei was sick, but they couldn't give her a proper answer, and her vivid imagination didn't help. Last night again, he had to comfort her again, had to wipe the tears from her eyes and tell her everything would be fine, even when he wasn't sure of that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"She can't stop smiling since she came home," she added, clearly hoping she held some information that he didn't have.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I bet she can't," Jaime replied, more to himself than his daughter, but Joanna beamed all the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He dropped another kiss on her forehead, and his eyes trailed over Cersei again, her face still radiant. A sight he would never get tired of, a sight he was seeing more and more as each day passed by since they settled here.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had thought about that before, how they probably should have left Westeros a long time ago, how things could have been different, easier, and how all their children could still be alive. But in the end, they couldn't know, and they couldn't live in the past. They were still alive, they were still flesh and blood. Joanna was alive and well, and soon another child would come to brighten their future a little more.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei stepped forward, closing the little space left between them, and Jaime felt their daughter tense in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Are you crying?" she frowned, glancing back at her mother.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"No, I'm just glad everything is fine," his sister reassured, gently stroking Joanna's arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Content with Cersei's words, she nodded and rested her head against his chest. His twin's hand slipped on his arm as she bent over to bump her nose on their daughter's chubby cheek. She blew a kiss here, and another, and another, and Joanna giggled at that. She squirmed in his embrace, ticklish as she was, and tightened her grip around his neck, hiding her face in the fabric of his tunic.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei withdrew, straightening her back, and her gaze fell upon him, the soft sound of the rain rocking them. Her smile grew wider, the press of her fingertips light on his forearm, as they drew into each other's eyes. They discovered how much they enjoyed these precious moments over the years, quiet and peaceful, only the three of them, and no one else to disturb them. The world could have crumbled around them, Joanna and their little secret safe between their bodies, they wouldn't have noticed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm hungry," Joanna said, drawing them out of their daydream and making them both chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They broke the news before while tucking their daughter into bed. Joanna was delighted, maybe more than they expected, and for a moment, Jaime thought they probably should have waited until the morning. She was unable to stay still on Cersei's lap, her curiosity pushing her to ask question after question before they even had the chance to answer the previous one.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When exhaustion finally took the best of her, her fiery emeralds sparkling in the dim light, Joanna yawned and collapsed on her mattress. Her eyes fluttered closed. Joanna turned on her side and gripped the doll she rarely left out of her sight in a solid hug. Cersei pulled the sheets over her tiny frame, making sure she wouldn't get cold during the night. She brushed a strand of hair out of Joanna's face, and Jaime inched further against his sister, the both of them sitting over the edge of the bed, watching their daughter slip into slumber.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Outside, the gentle rain had turned into a deluge. The heavy drops were drumming on the rooftop in an untamed rhythm, and the thunderstorm that had threatened to rage the whole day began to growl, surrounding the whole house. A distant cry at first. Then, loud roars emerged. A shattering blast lashed over their heads. They writhed, surprised by the sudden blow. Joanna jumped too, eyes wide open now, her brows furrowed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"It's just the storm, baby, don't be afraid," Cersei soothed, squeezing her little hand, and Joanna's gaze drifted from the window to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm not afraid," she replied, her voice tired but still confident.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime grinned. The memory of Cersei, around the same age, jumping in his bed during a night storm at Casterly Rock flashed in his mind. She had been looking for the solace of his arms. She had never admitted she was terrified, but he knew better, and Joanna was the same. She would rather swallow her fear than showing any sign of weakness.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Try to sleep, sweetling," he suggested. "It will be all over soon."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joanna mumbled. She pressed her nose deeper in her pillow, her eyes already shut, and the grip over her toy slowly faded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime buried his face in Cersei's neck, their heads pressed together, as they followed the steady rise and fall of their little girl's chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"She is perfect," his sister whispered. She had used those words, the day Joanna was born too, with the same tone, sweet and full of love. He couldn't recall what he had said though. He wasn't even sure he had answered at all, he had been too overwhelmed back then, with their daughter sleeping in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"She is," he confirmed this time, rubbing the small of her back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei stretched her neck to look at him. He lifted his chin. The glow in her eyes when she told him earlier was still there, still bright. It warmed him to see her radiating with happiness.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She smiled, pecked a light kiss on his lips, and they slowly rose on their feet.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei blew out the candle on the nightstand next to Joanna's bed, and darkness fell upon the room. They followed the thin ray of light coming from the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible, and once his sister closed their daughter's bedroom, Jaime wrapped his arm around her waist, his lips firm on hers, eager to finally have her. The taste of orange and spices they ate earlier melted on his tongue.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His fingers brushed her belly, lingering there for a minute, where the little life they created was growing. His heart fluttered at the thought. <em>Another little cub. Two of them. Their little cubs.</em> He moved his hand upward, shoving her golden curls aside to get a better access to her dress, trying to undo the bow there.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Jaime-wait," Cersei protested between their kisses.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm done waiting," he replied, his lips working their way down her jawline. He stiffened his grip to drag her inside their room. "I want my wife."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A soft giggle escaped from his sister's throat, and with a swift move of his foot, he shut the door closed behind them. He sought her lips again, and Cersei's hands found their way between their bodies, unfastening his breeches as their kiss deepened. She pulled away, panting, and hiked up his tunic to take it off. His muscles tightened at the brush of her knuckles against his skin, and she tossed the cloth aside.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei smirked back at him, pink lips swollen from their kiss, and she pushed him on the bed. Her eyelashes fluttered as she knelt between his legs. He let her take off his boots, one by one. She worked then on removing the wooden hand their brother sent him. He threw the ugly thing on his bedside, and Cersei tossed a kiss on his stump, piercing eyes on him, green pools blown up with desire. His cock twitched at the sight.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She leaned further, urging her mouth on his stomach, and Jaime grabbed a handful of hair, denying her the chance to lower herself. Cersei groaned as he forced their bodies to stand. He silenced her complaints with a kiss, his arm snaking around her middle. "Later," he whispered. The thought of Cersei's lips around him was more than pleasing, but right now, the only thing he wanted was to hear the sweet noises coming from them while his tongue was worshiping between the altar of her hips.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei spun on her heels, offering her exposed back to him, waves of gold floating over her shoulder. Jaime pulled her closer, his arousal pressed against the small of her back, and his lips nipped and kissed across her collarbone. His sister's breath hitched.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He eased his grip to eventually untie the bow at the base of her neck, and the gown pooled at her feet. An ocean of pink that she discarded away. Jaime loved those Pentoshi dresses, so much easier to get rid of than the ones Cersei used to wear back in King's Landing. Too many intricate laces, too many layers and a fucking corset constricting his twin's frame. Here, he just had to pull the knot or slip the thin straps along her arms to leave her half bare before him. And she looked lovely in them. She always looked lovely.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her smallclothes were next, and Cersei turned to face him, her nipples hard against his chest, her lips rough on his. Her hands forced his breeches down. "Off," she ordered. The fervor in her voice made him half laugh and, his last garnements joined quickly the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They landed on the mattress, naked as their name's day. The bed creaked under their weight, and Jaime flipped their bodies, trapping his sister beneath him, little chuckles choked by their lips sealed together. The slick warmth he could already feel between her thighs made him grin.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He broke the kiss and gazed at her, her arms wrapped around his neck. A golden crown of hair was framing her flushed face and her perfect emeralds were shining furiously with her lips tenderly bruised. His sister, his wife, had never been more beautiful to look upon.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei cocked her head, almost scowling as if she was trying to decipher what thought was running through his mind, and Jaime cracked a smile. His mouth crashed on hers and lazily drifted to her jaw. She tilted her neck to allow him better access, and he caught her earlobe between his teeth, biting it gently, before attacking the curve of her neck. He licked the tender skin here, exhorting a moan out of Cersei's lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime groaned as she started stroking his shaft, a firm hand around him and her motion quick. Her hips bucked with impatience. He took her wrist, pinning it on the mattress.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Jaime, I need you," Cersei gasped. He hummed, too focused on suckling that right spot behind her ear, her perfume enveloping his senses, her free hand clutching tightly his shoulder blade. Her pulse throbbed against his tongue. "Fuck me," she pleaded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I will," he promised as he made his way downward her body, peppering kisses along the column of her throat to the valley between her breasts.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He trapped one nipple between his lips, latching, swirling his tongue around the delicate peak. Cersei's sweet sighs under his touch fuelled the fire inside him. His whole body ached desperately to taste her, to join her in every way he could.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You are taking too long," she whined.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He released his grip. His fingers brushed her cunt, and his thumb began to rub her clit with gentle moves. Cersei writhed. He cast her a glance as a deep moan left her throat, her eyelids tightly shut.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Am I taking too long here?" he teased.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His sister grunted, eager and frustrated. She craned her neck to look at him, and he arched an eyebrow. She slightly rolled her eyes before throwing her head back on the pillow. Jaime barked a laugh and worked back on his ministrations with the devoted attention that he would only reserve for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A sense of pride rushed in his blood when his lips tenderly reached the as of yet invisible bump, where the two of them were becoming one. He lowered again and again, kissing the thin white lines striating her skin, proof that their children grew there, in the warmth of her womb.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime pressed a smooth blow on her inner thigh before grasping hold of her hip. He buried his face in her golden curls, savouring her sweetness, and Cersei mewed. Her fingers found his hair, madly tearing the strands, her nails racking his scalp, urging him closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Jaime…" she whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He lapped, kissed and sucked the sensitive nub, drawing idly circles, and Cersei answered to his strokes with the urgent swing of her hips. Her moans grew louder and she tensed, legs shaking around his head. He knew her release was close and he quickened his pace, their rhythm even now. He pressed further, kissed harder, as her lips roared his name. Jaime sighed at the feel of her taste on his tongue, pleased he made her come.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He left one last kiss on her belly and crawled back atop of her, her body trembling underneath him, her breath heavy. A thin layer of sweat was coating her fair skin now, dampening the roots of her disheveled hair. He pecked her lips. Her hands cupped his face, her thumb tracing the outline of his bottom lip, and Cersei started to laugh. A genuine, deep and lovely laugh. Not that he minded. Cersei's laugh was still one of the most melodious sounds he had ever heard, and it happened way too rarely to be spoiled, but he wondered why the sudden outburst.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" he asked, beaming back at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm just thinking," she began before taking a gulp of air, trying to calm her nerves. "How we had to stay quiet all those years..."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't count how many times Cersei had to muffle her screams into her pillows. It was thrilling; the danger to be found, the idea they had to hide in order to have a moment for themselves and yet, he would have prefered to wake up the whole castle with those sweet cries of pleasure, calling his name, making them know Cersei belonged to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You weren't that quiet some times," he sneered, a broad smug lighting up his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei scoffed at his words, the sparkle in her eyes half outred, half amused. Her fingers moved to the back of his neck, and she pressed a short kiss on his lips. "This stupid house is too small," she said. "We'll wake up our daughter one day."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I like this small house," he replied, holding her gaze. She quivered under his hand traveling down the curves of her body, and when he reached between her thighs, he guided the tip of his cock at her entrance, enough to tease her. The soft whimper that left Cersei's lips sent him a shiver down his spine, reminding him how much he craved to be inside her. "Don't you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Maybe," she rasped, her voice as soft as velvet.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her hips stuttered, begging for more, and Jaime couldn't wait any longer. He pushed inside her, their moans filling the room as they enjoyed the sensation to be whole at last, hot breaths mingled together.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I like this small house, and I love my sister," Jaime growled, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love my wife."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei clawed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you," she whispered back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He captured her lips, and their feverish yet tender kisses smothered the gentle sighs rising from them. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei twisted and buried her nose in the crook of his neck as her hips met each of his moves in perfect unison. Her teeth sank briefly into his skin before she implored him: "Faster, Jaime. Faster." His sister's pleas shattered his resolve to keep a slow pace and Jaime thrust harder, deeper. Her body wriggled beneath his in response, her legs seeking a better grip around his waist.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Come for me," he breathed into her ear with the last bit of control he owned, his own climax dangerously driving him over the edge. "For us."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He pulled her golden mane, consumed by the burning need to watch her face contort with pleasure. A deep whimper left Cersei's throat, and when she fell apart, their eyes locked on each other, Jaime spilled inside her, her name torn on his lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He held her tightly as they relished the feel of the other's shivering skin, their limbs wildly shaking, small, satisfied smiles dancing on their lips. Jaime listened to her panting while the frantic race of their heartbeats tempered. Cersei toyed with the short hairs at the nape of his neck with one hand, the other one running soft fingertips along his spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When he eventually regained his breath, he kissed her one last time and rolled on his back. The loss of his twin's embrace made him tremble.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He cleaned the last remnant of his seed on her thighs with the cloth he grabbed on his bedside and Jaime frowned, a pang of worry raising in his chest. Cersei seemed mindful, her eyes widely fixing the ceiling. He stared at her face, bathed in her own candlelight and still glowing from their lovemaking, but his sister didn't flinch, lost in her own thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he asked as he snuggled against her. He planted a kiss on her collarbone, and another one on her neck. Their bodies tangled together, intertwined, almost as if he couldn't know where he began and where she ended.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I can't feel my legs," Cersei answered, relieving him, and they shared a laugh.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He rested his palm on her stomach, and his mind bursted with the thought of their child growing inside her, how he would start to soon kick against his fingers like Joanna had and how more traces of their love would probably print Cersei's flesh. The memory of Joanna's hard birth popped into his mind, and Jaime swallowed, trying to chase the concern this new childbirth could cost Cersei's life. No, she would be fine. They went through this four times, they could do it again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His sister sighed blissfully next to him. Her hand lingered on his arm, drawing sloppy patterns with the tip of her fingers, and Jaime closed his eyes, rocked by the quiet sound of her heart beating against his ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm happy," she spoke, breaking the comfortable, familiar silence that had washed over them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime shifted and looked at his sister, not sure he heard her quiet well. She was, he knew she was, despite this new life being different from what all they had ever known. He could see it by the way she grinned sweetly at him in the morning or how her features would light up when Joanna was in her arms, but she had never dared to voice it before.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei craned her neck, her eyes confirming her words. "I have you..." she said, "and Joanna..." Her hand covered his, protective. "and this one."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"And this stupid little house," he teased.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"And this stupid little house," Cersei cackled, but the joy on her face quickly faded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The crease between her brows deepened, and his sister exhaled sharply. Jaime guessed what thought had crossed her mind; the reason why she had never said outloud she was happy before. She had never mentioned the witch again after Joanna's birth, but he knew the fear was still here, buried somewhere with the idea their little peace would crack.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me," he muttered, and thankfully, she listened to him. "No one will take them away from us," he reassured. He'd make sure of that. "Joanna is ours and this one will be ours too. They are safe here, hmm?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her lips parted, and for one moment, he believed she would protest but she nodded in the end, cracking a tiny smile. "Joanna was already a surprise and I always thought she would be the last," she said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I would have been happy either way."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei shifted on her side to face him, and his arm slipped around her waist, his hand trailing nonchalantly along the small of her back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You didn't reply to my question earlier," she remarked, and her fingers traced the pink scar on his ribs. Jaime hummed, uncertain of which question she was talking about. "Are you happy?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, that one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He smiled. "I am." He definitely was, has been for a long time. Pentos gave him all he could have asked for; Cersei being his wife and happy, their family safe. "For the same reason as you. You, me…" He pecked her lips once. "Joanna…" Twice. "and this one." Thrice.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Good," she breathed softly, and her eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime stared at her in the dim light of the room. The thin lines framing the corner of her mouth increased slightly. Little wrinkles of time, sadness and happiness written on her skin and yet, it didn't make his sister any less beautiful. A chill ran down her spine as the cool air of the night cloaked their naked bodies, goosebumps sparkling her skin, and he pulled the sheets over them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I like this small house," Cersei murmured when he laid back next to her. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I know, my love," he replied. He pressed his lips between her brows.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His own slumber threatened to take him too, and Jaime shut his eyes, muscles pleasingly aching and skin burning from where Cersei had laid her claws. It would probably leave marks in the mornings. A loud rumbling reminded him a storm was still raging outside. The thunder growled like a wounded animal, yet ready to eat his prey, and when he expected it to roar and rip up the sky, the creaking sound of their bedroom's door slowly opening reached his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He met Cersei's fiery pools, both knowing the identity of the tiny intruder that would often creep into their bed to seek comfort. His sister propped up herself on her elbow to take a glimpse of their daughter over him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I can't sleep," Joanna claimed, answering her mother's question before she even had the chance to ask. Cersei eyed pointedly at him, <em>I told you so</em> written all over her face, and a laugh almost left his throat. "I don't like the storm," Joanna sobbed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He wanted to tease Cersei, and tell her she had been wrong, that they weren't the reason why their little girl was awake, but Jaime rolled on his back instead. He noticed his daughter nervously bouncing on her feet, her frame half hidden in the shadow. "Come here, sweetling," he beckoned. Neither he nor Cersei could tell her no anyway, she would always win at that. They couldn't bear to see her upset.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He noticed the sly smile that splayed across her face, and Joanna padded towards the bed with pressed steps. She climbed on the mattress and crawled between the two of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I thought you weren't afraid," Jaime said as Joanna nuzzled herself against her mother's chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I am not!" she insisted, and he chuckled a little at the fierceness in her voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei seized their baby girl in her loving embrace. She buried her nose in her golden curls, relishing her scent as he had seen her do a thousand times. "No, you are not," she murmured.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joanna writhed after a couple of minutes. She looked at Cersei, at him, and back at Cersei. "When the baby will be here, will you still love me?" she wondered. The storm wasn't the only thing bothering her obviously.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Of course," his sister frowned. "Why would you say that?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joanna shrugged, and he felt Cersei's worried eyes on him. Their daughter had been delighted earlier, why the sudden change? Did they give her that impression? It had never mattered to them if they had another child or not, Joanna would have always been enough.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"We will still love you and we will love your little brother or sister too," Cersei explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Their daughter pursed her lips, weighing her mother's words. Jaime inched closer, linking his good hand with Cersei's fingers over her form.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You are too important to us," he added. He dropped a kiss on her temple. "Besides, who else we could tickle?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He cocked an eyebrow, and Joanna babbled a giggle. His sister rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed despite the playful huff flowing from her lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Nothing is going to change, baby girl, we promise," Cersei swore.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joanna grumbled something between her teeth that Jaime couldn't decipher. Still, after a beat she nodded and then hugged him, her small arms wrapped around his neck. "Love you," she whispered. She repeated the same pattern with Cersei before nestling back against her, her worry now forgotten.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She quickly fell asleep, her little hand clutching on Cersei's covered breast like a kitten nursing on their mother's, a habit she had never lost since she was a baby.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cersei pressed a little blow at the top of Joanna's head. She writhed and cast him one last glance, her lips smoothly curved into a smile mouthing "I love you".</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I love you too," he breathed back, and his sister followed their daughter into slumber soon after.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime's eyes lingered on them, mother and daughter's breathing in synchronicity, their chest raising steadily as the thunderstorm began to weaken, golden hair mingled together. All the things they have left in Westeros seemed so little compared to the tender picture in front of him, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. Here, in the warmth of their bed, he had never felt more at home, in Cersei's arms, with their daughter safe between them. Nothing else mattered but the three, soon four, of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is a lyric from the song "<b>Paper Rings</b>" by Taylor Swift. I listened a lot to that song while writing this and it gave me big "Jaime and Cersei being happy and married in Pentos" vibes.</p>
<p>You can also find me on <a href="https://joanna-lannister.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thiccjaime">Twitter</a>, if you want. :)</p>
<p>Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>